The Serenade
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: "It had to be that damned lisp. Nothing else could explain why Relena was so easily smitten. Because really, what was so special about that damned song?" - Heero seethes in jealousy as Relena is serenaded on her birthday.


**Disclaimer:** The usual apply.  
**Notes:** Inspired by this video - watch?v=GTEDgV-Wcc0

* * *

No expense was spared for the occasion known as Relena Darlian's birthday.

Every last bit of the spacious ballroom was ablaze in light and strewn with gold and silver trimmings. Off to the side of the giant projector screen was a seven-tier cake decorated with red and white icing. Beside that was a chocolate fountain that gushed and bubbled happily, thereby sealing the fate of every attendee with a sweet tooth as soon as it was time for dessert. Even the tables were decorated beautifully, with rose petals surrounding crystal bowl centerpieces in which a single silver candle floated.

The event was formal, each guest dressed to the nines in designer gowns or pressed suits. He, himself, had not been spared the agony of being in a starched shirt and a tuxedo jacket despite being there as leader of her security detail. Part of him protested having to wear such attire, but if it meant being close to his charge for tonight, he would bravely soldier through it. That thought did very little to ease his discomfort and he stuck out like a sore thumb with his unkempt mop of brown hair with its bangs falling over icy, deep blue eyes.

And even with the reassurances that the venue was safe, he chose to take precautionary measures in securing the perimeter. His colleagues told him that he was being paranoid and should never have brought his gun, especially after he had rigged the building with enough alarms in the event of an attack. He installed signal jammers, trip wires, and even lasers - thereby converting the Peacecraft Mansion into an impenetrable Fort Knox.

However, recent developments had proven beyond a shadow of doubt that Heero Yuy needed his gun after all.

The song was a classic that - much to his chagrin - had been known back in the day for eliciting three reactions from the female percentage of the world's population: 1) tears, 2) swooning and 3) indignation at the percentage of the world's population that WASN'T female.

Right now, the blasted song was ensnaring hearts again - most especially the one heart that he swore to protect and cherish for the rest of his life.

Said object of his affection was seated in the middle of the ballroom, resplendent in her dark blue strapless gown, with what could only be categorized as a lovestruck expression on her face and an indulgent smile playing on her lips as the singer walked up to her and took her hand in his.

Right on cue, every last woman in the ballroom erupted in a chorus of "AAAAAAWWWWW!" as he knelt down in front of Relena Darlian, singing his heart out. Quatre couldn't help but laugh at the singer's performance and pretty soon, the rest of the Gundam pilots were chuckling, even as 01 glowered.

If a serenade like this was all it took to bewitch Relena, Heero was in big trouble.

"I guess this means someone's gonna have to step up during Karaoke Night," Duo was sniggering into his champagne glass as he passed by Heero to sit at the bar.

Wufei nodded sagely and raised his glass to his braided colleague, though his lips were twitching with barely-restrained mirth. "Let's hope you can carry a tune as well as you can carry a gun, Yuy."

Trowa didn't bother to hide his smile. "Shall we stick with top 40's? Or maybe one of those arcane ballads? I think Air Supply would suit Heero perfectly."

Quatre couldn't even make any additional commentary. He was laughing too hard.

Dark blue eyes glinted dangerously at them, warning them that any more karaoke jokes aimed in his direction would be the last ones ever made before he killed them all. Some comrades they were.

Heero turned his attention back to the center of the ballroom and his glare turned even deadlier.

The singer had a lisp. Relena was actually falling for the charms of a man with a lisp. Heero ground his teeth, thoroughly indignant now. _'Remember the mission, Zero One. The mission is what matters.'_

Thunderous clapping and loud whistling derailed his train of thought and Heero realized that the song was over. Relief washed over him as he stood straighter, folding his arms across his chest instead of clapping along with the rest. Finally, the spell was broken and nobody had to die.

And then...

"Can I have a kiss?" the singer asked, smiling brightly at a very amused Vice Foreign Minister Darlian - who laughingly indulged him and planted a kiss on his cheek without hesitation, leaving a red kiss mark.

Not satisfied, he asked for another, turning the other cheek. Relena very happily complied and then sent him on his way.

Heero had to count backwards from a hundred to one. In Russian. Then in German. Then in Swahili. There would be no bloodshed on Relena's birthday, oh no.

It had to be that damned lisp. Nothing else could explain why Relena was so easily smitten. Because really, what was so special about that damned song? It was just a stupid song (in Heero's very warped opinion) about regret. The guy was pathetic in the first place for not paying attention to his girl, and hell, the girl was probably so high maintenance that he was better off without her anyway.

This conclusion did little to comfort Heero and he stalked back to the bar for some alcohol.

* * *

It was well around two in the morning when the festivities concluded and Relena had retired to her bedroom. The mansion was now dark and those of their friends who'd been too inebriated to go home were sound asleep in the guest bedrooms. Relena was still on a birthday high, humming that blasted song as she unclasped her earrings in front of her vanity table and began removing bobby pin after bobby pin in her hair.

"I don't think I've ever had such a fun birthday party as this one. That serenade made my night." She glanced over at Heero, who had discarded his jacket and bowtie and was sitting sullenly at the foot of her bed.

"Hn."

He said nothing, his face a grim countenance. They could all tell him that the boy was adorable and sweet, but he was competition, as far as Heero was concerned. Relena only laughed.

"I didn't think that your irrational jealousy extended to four-year-old boys."

His neck prickled with the beginnings of what could only be embarrassment, but Heero was, if nothing, a proud man. He'd be damned to the seven circles of Hell before he admitted to being jealous of a little boy.

"Oh Heero... Jared Maxwell may be adorable - and goodness knows children as loquacious as he is would undoubtedly be adorable - but you know I could never divide my attention between two men. You're the only one for me. Until we have kids of our own, of course..."

With her hair unbound and falling in messy waves over her shoulders, her face cleaned of her make-up, she looked every inch the beauty he fell in love with and Heero couldn't help but feel unnaturally territorial. Any person only had to take one look at her to understand that his feelings were completely, irrevocably justified. And damned right Heero was jealous. They'd been dating for five years, engaged for one, and he was ALWAYS going to be jealous of every guy who vied for her affections.

Even when the guy in question was Duo's son.

When he chose not to reply to her, Relena hummed thoughtfully, walking over to her pouting fiance and sitting on his lap. Instinctively, Heero's arms looped around her waist, even as he was determined to remain stoic.

"So..." Relena trailed her fingers down his neck and began idly playing with the buttons of his shirt, "does this mean that in the future, when we have a son, you're still going to be jealous?"

He flushed guiltily. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was a little bit ridiculous. Relena was probably feeling very maternal at that particular moment and Jared WAS a nice kid.

Heero wasn't going to tell Duo that, of course.

"Well, Heero?" She looked at him expectantly. "Will our Heero Junior be dealing with his Daddy's jealousy?"

He smiled then and leaned in to kiss her.

"Only one way to find out."

**- END -**


End file.
